Hakubi
by Zannie-Chan
Summary: One Year after the Death of Gail Kimada, Netto and Enzan face another strange opponent, but what would you do when you get the certain feeling to be hunted? (Shounen-ai EnzanxNetto)
1. Just a day of the rest of my Life

Hakubi  
  
This story contains Shounen-ai, Flames will be used to BBQ my sausages ^^ Characters Enzan, Netto, Dekao, Meiru, Wily, Rockman, Blues, are © to Capcom. Characters Gail Kimada, Shain Kimada Shiroi and Shadow Stalker(Kuroi) are © to Zannie Chan.  
  
Prologue  
  
It has been a year since Gail's death, The Resistance Net, now just a group of children trying to survive in a hectic world, managed to fit into the system. People accepted the fact that there was a group they could always count on, or maybe better said, two persons they could always count on.  
  
----  
  
Chapter I - "Just a day of the rest of my life"  
  
A tall boy stood behind a big computer, his eyes searched the wires but found nothing that looked wrong. He checked his PET, but his Navi didn't find anything either. He let out a sigh and stretched his back. How long had he been bent over to reach the damned machine.  
  
'If there is one thing I hate. it's definitely this.', he thought. "Hey Ijyuuin!", a voice sounded from the back, a nasty bitchy tone. Enzan sighed, his boss, Sally. "Yes ma'am?", he said dryly while tugging his working clothes straight and walking away from the Computer.  
  
The woman stared at him asif he was a bug, disgusted. "I thought I told you to take care of the problem?!". Enzan rolled his eyes. "Well yes ma'am you did, but you know? I've been in the same horrible painfull position for about 2 hours now and the machine doesn't seem to like it because if it would, it'd work by now.", he said while staring at her directly. Her face cringed. "Okay you're fired, I need a better technician!", she pushed him aside while walking towards the exit of the building leaving the boy astonished.  
  
"WHAT? FIRED?!. Oh man this company needs a better boss not a better technician!", he shouted after her, luckily she didn't hear it. 'This is just great, got fired, how in the world am I supposed to make money now.', he sighed again and walked out of the building directing the big mansion where he and his friends lived. "Hmph. this uniform sucked anyway, and that woman was about the worst you could probably get."  
  
He put his key in the door and opened it and stared inside dryly. "Anyone home?", he asked dryly while closing the door behind him and throwing off his coat. A smile overcame his face as he saw exactly the person he wanted to see. Netto smiled at him from the sofa and walked over to him. "How are you today?", he asked friendly while swiftly pressing his lips on that of the older boy and grabbed his hands. Enzan groaned. "Oh. man I got FIRED. that bitch woman Sally, man I hated her from the start."  
  
The younger boy chuckled and pulled his boyfriend closer. "Well I'm sure you'll get another job right?". Enzan smiled faintly but a bit let down. "It'd be hell if I didn't, I couldn't possibly think of a life on the couch everyday!", he said outloud on purpose for Dekao to hear. The boy on the couch looked up and stared at him. "Watch your words Ijyuuin!".  
  
Netto let himself hang into Enzan's arms and sighed. "You know? I saw something on the news just yet, it was about some clan or something." The blue eyes seeked contact with Netto's brown ones. "A clan? What kind if clan, be more specific please." The boy stared at the tv. "Something that's been causing some problems downtown, seems like a rioting gang of punks making life on the street more miserable then it allready is."  
  
Enzan followed Netto's lead and also gazed at the tv. "Hmmm well as long as they're not messing with us I don't see any danger right?". Dekao rose from the couch and walked over to them. "Well it seems they have a problem with youth gangs, and they like to challenge them for Netbattles, but it seems they don't play fair."  
  
Enzan's PET suddenly beeped. Blues popped onto the screen and asked for his operator's attention. The boy retrieved the PET fom it's place on his belt and stared at the Navi. "Wat is it Blues?" The Crimson Navi stood his usual ground, formal and polite. "Enzan-sama you have an email."  
  
Netto stared at the navi. "Don't you get sick after a while of being called Sama all the time Enzan? Or you Blues, of having to be so formal?" Both just shook their heads. "Well I know I'd get crazy if Rock suddenly started to call me San or Sama.", he chuckled. "Well Netto-kun, brothers don't call eachother that way right?"a voice sounded from Netto's PET. Enzan smiled at Netto then opened the email.  
  
----  
  
Dear Netbattler,  
  
I, a fellow Netbattler desire to challenge you and your clan for a netbattle. At stake we you can choose to put your house or a big smack of money. If you don't show up, we'll find you instead. Be there tomorrow at 1600 hours at the local Akihara park.  
  
Sincerely yours, Hakubi  
  
----  
  
The blue-eyed boy frowned. "Well. that's really unusual, I'm challenged by some Hakubi." Netto stared at him,"What does Hakubi mean?", he asked softly. "It means 'White fire' actaully", Enzan said while staring at the PET. Dekao's eyes widened, "Ne, guys? That Clan was called the Hakubi if I'm correct!"  
  
Enzan gave a swift look at Dekao. "Well in that case, we'll have to show them the power of the former Resistance Net and their case of Navi's and Operators!", he smiled and walked into the kitchen slowly. Dekao stared at Netto, "Do you think he's being overconfident again?". Netto stared back, "Well you know Enzan, once he sets his mind to something, he has a hard time letting it go. We all faced that a year ago."  
  
*Later that day*  
  
Enzan pulled the blankets up to his chest and ran his fingertips over a scar. 'Soon it's exactly a year ago I shot Gail. two weeks, I wonder if we're gonna have another party.' He heard sounds from the hall, he figured it'd probably Netto wanting to sleep with him in his bed again. he decided to just move allready and stared at the ceiling while carefully running his fingers over the scar.  
  
His prediction was right, the door opened slightly and the younger boy walked in slowly, "Enzan?", he whispered and smiled when he saw a space for him to lie down. "Ne, Enzan", he started while positioning himself next to the older boy. "Don't you think it's a bit dangerous to go and Netbattle against a clan that's allready notorious for recent delinquents?".  
  
Enzan remained quiet and just wrapped his arms around Netto and sighed. "I'll be fine, I promise.", he said softly and dug his face into the pillow. Netto stared at him and decided not to go on with the topic and just layed his head on the older boy's chest and listened to the calm heartbeat. The blue eyes searched the window for a moment. He stared at the moon, 'Just a day of the rest of my life', he thought before falling to sleep.  
----  
  
A bright light in Enzan's eyes woke him up. He wanted to turn away from the light but noticed his bed didn't go further then he was allready lying. With a relatively loud bang his body hit the floor, by then he was wide awake. "AHH NOOO!!!" he cried out while sitting up on the floor. For a moment he stared at the window. "This is TOTALLY stupid!".  
  
He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "What time is it anyway.", he asked himself outloud while reaching for the nightstand for his alarm clock. 'Damn. clock? PET? Anything?', just when he thought he had what he looked for he rose a little to reckless and bumped his head against the wooden shelf above it. Unfortunately it seemed Enzan found himself in a cataclismic tuesday morning blues.  
  
His appearance was a little off, that was for sure, but that everyone had to stare at him surprised him a little. "WHAT!?", Enzan shouted at the rest of the crew sitting at the tables eating. He frowned untill they started laughing. He gritted his teeth and sighed, "Never mind, I'm off to find a job.".  
  
Netto ran after him still chuckling a bit, "Ne Enzan, I strongly disreccomend to go out like that. it might just get people thinking you got into a fight again.", he said softly tapping the older boy's head wrapped in bandage. "What happened anyway?". Enzan stared at him dryly. "Oh not much, just that I rebuild my room. WITH MY HEAD.", he grumbled softly and pulled the bandage from his head revealing a big bruise and scratch on his forehead.  
  
"Oh. I see, well It's not to bad, it's just some accident, you don't have to cover that up right?", the younger boy said smiling faintly. "Heh, I can see myself walking in there, Hi I'm loking for a job, and this guy says, Well I'm sorry Harry Potter we don't take wizards in. Maybe I should just stay home today and wait till four o clock for that match, I should train anyway." Netto chuckled and shrugged, "Well maybe that is best.", he said while walking back to the table.  
  
Enzan stood ground for 3 minutes, staring at the crew finishing their breakfast and cleaning the table. "Shit. I haven't eaten yet.", he said softly as his stomache reminded him to that. He sighed and walked to the kitchen and looked around for something edible, normally he wasn't the one hanging around in the kitchen making his own food. 'I might be the oldest but I hate making my own food, besides I always fail at it.'  
  
He decided to keep it simple, two slices of bread with ham, then continued his way to the Main board room. He wasn't the only one but it wasn't exactly busy. "Blues, this afternoon we're gonna fight and win from those guys, how is the updating going?" His navi popped onto the screen and stared at him, differently. "Enzan- sama, what update?".  
  
The human frowned. "what do you mean 'What update' I gave you one of those powerups and updates yesterday!", he felt a slight annoyance boiling up. Blues suddenly smiled a bit sheepy, "Anou, I think I must've lost it somewhere, or maybe it's still in the PET?". His Operator let out an annoyed loud groan and banged his head against the screen. Some others in the room stared at him a bit awkwardly.  
  
Just then another Navi popped onto the screen next to Blues, smirking dryly and placing his arm on Blues' shoulders. "You know reddie, you should be more carefull of what you leave hanging around.", the Navi spoke on his usual sly tone. Blues sighed, it was Shadow Stalker.exe, Gail's former Netnavi, reformed and now helping out the crew. "Shadow, I don't need reminders of where I leave my properties, and if I did I'd CERTAINLY not ask you to remind it for me, I don't trust you, and you know it!" Shadow frowned and stopped leaning on his fellow navi and shrugged. "Only trying to help ya.", he said a bit formal and saluted while walking back to the gathering spot. Enzan stared at Blues, "What was that all about.", he asked a bit surprised. The crimson Navi stared at him the exact same way. "I wouldn't know Enzan- sama, he's been acting like that since about 3 months ago, he wants to be friends with everyone. Naturally Rockman is letting him be that."  
  
Enzan shrugged, "Anyway please update and use the powerup, we'll show those Hakubi guys this afternoon what The Resistance Crew is made of!". He smiled and pushed his chair back, accidently throwing a girl over, the cup of tea spilling all over Enzan's body. "I HATE MY LIFE!!!!!" 


	2. Meet the Hakubi

Chapter II - Hakubi  
  
Even though it was mid afternoon, the room was dark, dark enough not to be able to see. A young man sat on the ground he didn't move, almost didn't even breathe. He only held his eyes shut tightly. 'I will surely win from these guys, it's no big deal.', he thought as he suddenly opened Bright green eyes. They foccused on a white PET next to him, the Navi still seeming to be in a trance.  
  
"Shiroi, wake up!", the boy suddenly spat out while shaking fiery red hair back. The white armored Navi opened his deep silver eyes slowly and gazed at his operator. "You called sir?", he formally asked him. The green eyes narrowed a little, a smirk crossed the human's face. "It's near time, we're off to kick some other clan's asses!". The human rose from the ground, and grabbed the PET, placing it on his belt and walking out of the room signalling to a group of other fierce operators. "We're moving out!"  
  
-----  
  
Enzan shifted down the hall he had put on clean clothes but the moody look in his eyes remained the same. "Enzan-sama, are you allright? You haven't spoken much since the tea accident." The human gritted his teeth. "I get the point now Blues, we just have to fight this clan and get out of here." His Navi just nodded and dissapeared from the screen.  
  
Netto walked up to the older boy and stared at him. "We're ready to go.". Enzan nodded and walked out the door staring in front of him smiling faintly and putting some blue colored shades. "Well I wonder what this gang is all about, defensive, offensive. Maybe none and a new style.", Dekao pondered and stared at Meiru. The girl stared up at him and shrugged. "We do know that they are the ones resposinble for the commotion online. The Hakubi."  
  
----  
  
Flashy green eyes almost pierced the cerulean blue eyes Enzan had. It almost scared him, the fiery red hair and grass green eyes. He felt a shiver down his spine as he noticed the boy was actually coming their way and stopped infront of them.  
  
"Hiya. I'm Shain, the leader of the Hakubi clan. And you are probably the operator of Blues.exe, Enzan Ijyuuin right?" Enzan took off the shades and stared at him a bit astonished. "Yes I am, leader of the Resistance crew.  
  
A highly similar smirk crossed the other boy's face as his green eyes shimmered dangerously. "Well then let's just get to work and get it over with ne?", Shain marked as he plugged in the cord from his snow-white PET and transmitted his Navi. Enzan shook of the premonitions he felt and just plugged in his crimson navi.  
  
-----  
  
Blues stared around, he felt an omnious prescence. From behind one of the many tower-shaped obstacles in the battle field a fierce looking white Navi walked up to him, Smirking. The crimson Navi narrowed his eyes behind the black shades then frowned. The armor design the younger looking navi walked around in was strangely alike to another navi he knew a little too well.  
  
"Well you must be my opponent, Blues.exe", he spoke with the same almost overconfident voice as his operator. Blues just smiled and shrugged, "Since there is no other navi around, I guess you had to be very smart to figure out I was your opponent.", he said lightly chuckling. Obviously the other navi didn't exactly like it and shook his long green hair back.  
  
"I am Shiroi, Master Shain's navi. Proclamed fiercest and fastest navi around. That is why I'm also called the white Shadow stalker, I am faster then a shadow." Blues gaped at him. "Did you just say Shadow Stalker.?", he frowned as he spoke. The white Navi smiled. "Impressed? You haven't seen anything yet!"  
  
Blues suddenly bursted out in laughter. "Oh man why would I be impressed by a shrimp like you. You look just as unexpierienced as any other beginning Navi." Once again it angered the younger navi as he shot into a battle position. "Enough Small talk!", he shouted as he activated his sword. The crimson Navi grinned as he did the same, the fight had begun.  
  
----  
  
Enzan's eyes seemed to have changed, not their usual glow, he looked different. Netto stared at him a bit puzzled, how long had it been since he had a real battle. His eyes shifted from the arena to his boyfriend's eyes. 'It's like it's him fighting that navi, instead of Blues. It's been a while since I saw him fighting for real. It's amazing how fast his reactions are now.'  
  
Shain smiled faintly and stared at Enzan, his green eyes searched contact with the blue ones. 'Look at me you bastard.'. At the moment Enzan stared in the young man's deep green eyes something shot over. His eyes widened as his lungs gasped for air. A vision shot into his mind taking over his concious violently. Even though it was Shain's meaning to get Enzan's eagle eyes from the match he didn't expect it to be this heavy..  
  
"Those eyes, the hair color, it would be to coincidental to be him, it just couldn't be, the name of his Navi. It's TO MUCH.." He grasped for his head and with his other hand for the scar on his chest. 'Some kind of revenge on me. damn why am I even thinking this, am I so paranoid I think a guy would take over a boy who just has the looks of him.'  
  
"Now you two shall DIE and DIE hard!!"  
  
The words roamed his head as he clearly heard Gail's voice screaming the threat over and over. 'This is not Gail. this is not even close to what he was, something like that is never gonna happen again, it's over. the match!'  
  
----  
  
Meanwhile on the battlefield Blues started to notice his operator's consious wasn't at it's usual place with his own. Not only his fighting started lacking his patience was tested horribly. Shiroi was taking grand advantage of the sudden change of fightingstyle Blues went under.  
  
"I told you you had no chance against me!", Shiroi shouted victorious. As he thrusted his white colored blades along Blues' sides. The crimson Navi never spoke a word but just kept on evading the blade. Shain grinned, he noticed Blues started to get tired from the high performance asked from him. "SHIROI GET READY FOR YOUR TORNADO SLASH!", he shouted getting the hang of winning.  
  
Unfortunately Enzan woke up shocked from the shout. His strange visions shot away and his eyes fixated on his nearly wasted Navi. Like lightflashed his eyes shifted from Shain to Shiroi to Blues, timing was all the strategy now. As soon as Shain slotted the Chip in for Shiroi's ultimate attack Enzan shot over from his watcher mode to his usual cool fighter mode. With a swift and smooth move the chip for the paladin sword went in like a knife through the butter.  
  
Blues stared up at the main screen and grinned suddenly while the long sword formed from his right hand. He dived away for the first wave of Shiroi's Tornado slash and waited for the second. Patiently he stared at the squares Shiroi took as he moved forwards. Just as the White navi would hit the last square Blues took his chance to smack him down. With a powerfull slash he hit Shiroi full over his chest. Shain's eyes widened as he saw his Navi fal back in awe. Hurt and defeated he lay on the fighting grounds staring up at Blues. "I can't believe a ..single blow could. stop me from using my Tornado. slash.", Shiroi stuttered painfully. Blues frowned behind his black shades and helped his opponent up honourfull. "You are still a rookie Navi, I'm sorry to say it that way but you just are." , Blues spoke coldly as he walked away from the battle field to the port.  
  
Enzan smirked his copyrighted smile and stared at Shain. "Well then, You were talking about money for the winner?". Shain Gritted his teeth and snapped his fingers, one of his friends walked forwards and haned over a small pack of money to Enzan. "We're LEAVING!", Shain said angered, "And you and I will meet again Ijyuuin!"  
  
Enzan frowned and put the shades back on his face and stared at the money. "It's 1200 yen, I would've expected it to be a slight bit more money then this.", with a frown he walked back to the crew and shrugged. "At least we can eat royal tonight with this."  
  
Netto smiled faintly, and catched up with him holding on to his arm. "You did great, as usual.", he said calmly. Enzan didn't say a word, his mind was with the vision he saw, 'Why after almost exactly a year a boy shows up who looks to much alike Gail. It's almost to coincidental to be true.', He returned the smile to his eyes, 'It was similar to Gail's, that same smirk of true arrogance. Then that Navi, the White Shadow Stalker, aka Shiroi. to weird'  
  
-----  
  
"YAMETE!!!" A small program shouted as the flaming white sword pointed at it's throat fiercly. "Not good enough, it's just not good enough.", Shiroi sighed and withdrew the sword as the program shuddered and got up back to it's work. The white navi roamed the internet alone. Since being defeated by the crimson flash Blues his operator didn't want to talk to him untill he got stronger.  
  
'Usually I wouldn't give a shit if Shain would nag at my head, but he's like my little brother, I can't just leave him in a depression like this.'. In his deep thoughts he didn't notice there was someone just like him walking his way, thinking. Before they both really understood what happened they sat on the ground.  
  
"Hey Watch it kiddo." The black navi spoke as he shook his purple hair back and helped his fellow Navi up. As he stared down the silver eyes of the young navi he blinked. It seemed as they were synchro, Shiroi did exactly the same at the same time. "Whoa. this is freaky! What's your name?", The black Navi asked him friendly. Shiroi did as he did, staring in the navi's golden eyes and blink. "Sorry. don't have the time.", he stammered as he started running away.  
  
The black Navi frowned and stared at him, "Might you wanna know, my name is Kuroi! And uhm.", Shadow watched him running away to far to hear him anyway, "but if you wish you can call me Shadow.". He sighed and shrugged while walking back into the port of the ResistanceNet.  
  
A small grin overcame his face as he saw exactly the navi he wanted to see, Blues. "Hmm if it isn't my favorite navi on the block!", he said as he walked over to the sitting Blues. As he closened in he stared at him, sitting quietly on a bench listening to Rock. "Ne Blues-kun, how's your day today? I heard you defeated the Hakubi's best warrior?", Shadow asked friendly and sat down next to him, a bit to close for Blues' taste.  
  
Blues frowned and stared at him through the black shades, then ran a hand through is hair and took a breath, "I think your face just ruined my day.", he said dryly as he turned back to Rock. Shadow stared at him, he knew it was pointless to hurt him in any way, the defence systems set up by himself would delete him within mere seconds. 'within the Resistance Net he's free to insult me whenever he wants to since I can't just punch that horrible smile off his face, wonder how he felt if he'd been put in a group which once were your enemies without your operator. I'm sure you'd sing a tune lower Blues.', Shadow thought as he bolded his fists and gritted his teeth.  
  
Blues turned around to him again and lowered the shades and stared directly into Shadow's golden eyes. Shadow frowned as he saw Blues' deep blue eyes for the first time. "Why are you still here in the first place, did you really have to ruin my day moer then you allready did with your prescence?", he asked on a brutal way.  
  
Shadow's face cringed under the question, "THAT'S IT!! If you think you're so funny by insulting me time after time, you must've FORGOTTEN your rightfull place in the system here!!", he yelled at Blues while violently rising from the bench and throwing it over with Blues and Rock still on it.  
  
Blues jumped up and called his armor programme and raised a fist to Shadow's face while Rock watched at them a bit stunned. "Now listen carefully Shadow!! Noone here wants your over friendly slimy attitude here! So why don't you just PISS OFF and return from where you crawled out off! As long as you keep in mind that I am the Navi that has the lead here, NOT YOU!"  
  
The harsh words struck Shadow right where Blues had wanted them. He was speechless, his mind searched for answers but all he could bring out was another threat. "OH And Certainly you have forgotten that I AM the most powerfull Navi here! You still don't stand a chance without the help of your secret lover Forte! HAHAAHA" Blues closed his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth untill it hurt. "YOU ARE SO ASKING FOR IT!!"  
Rock got up and stared at the two a bit shocked. "Guys. I don't think fighting is going to solve this problem much.", he said trying to stop them. "SHUT UP!", both Blues and Shadow screamed at Rock while placing a frightening look at him. The younger Navi immidiatly backed off and shrugged. Shadow returned to Blues and grinned, "Okay you and I, outside the portals RIGHT NOW!", he shouted while walking off dryly almost sweeping his long purple hair into Blues' face.  
  
Blues growled softly and stood straight up again. He stared at Rock who clearly shook his head trying to tell him not to go fight with Shadow, but stubborn as Blues was he started walking into the same direction Shadow did. Rock sighed and shrugged. "This is just great, with the power they both hold it's gonna be a free for all untill deletion fight. I'd better warn Netto or Enzan. or maybe just get the guys together and watch it. That's what the rest would do, right?", with the little conversation he had with himself he runned into the direction of the restplace where all the Navi's were.  
  
It was turning night and the cold breeze blew past Shain's neck. He shivered lightly and raised his collar while walking on. A deep sigh escaped his lungs as he called back the words he shouted at his navi.  
  
"WHO NEEDS YOU ANYWAY! You're just a rookie Navi and a big failure aswell!! I can find my way without you perfectly, I don't want to see your face again untill you got or stronger or just have a better excuse for your defeat, Out of my SIGHT!"  
  
"But I won't blame you for never returning to me anyway. like everyone did, mom, dad you were my only brother, my only and last.", he felt his eyes burn as the soft moist ran down his cheeks. He decided to sit down stared at the shimmering sky. 'If only I had done it differently, maybe I could've led a better life. Maybe I wouldn't be all alone now, and maybe I wouldn't be so miserable.'  
  
An old man caught his attention as the man constantly stared at his every move, it made him nervous. Something about the old man was strangely familiar, but it was long ago. Once he saw the man heading his way he started to feel more and more insecure. It gave him the creeps. The old man stared rigth down his eyes and smiled demonically then rose a hand out to him.  
  
Shain backed a little and narrowed his eyes. "What do you want from me, I don't have any food or money, go away." The man rose his head a little and let the light fall on his face, a white brushy mustache framed his face. "My my, are you ferocious, you remind me of someone I knew well. Why don't you come with me, I can help you from a lot of your problems I assure you." The boy sighed, took the man's hand and rose from the ground. "Fine, I don't have anything to lose anyway." 


End file.
